Pokemon Magic
by iMagicNation
Summary: Jamie has just been greeted by his father, who has returned to his hometown to give him his first Pokemon on his 13th birthday. What adventures will Jamie get up to? Who will he meet on his journey? What Pokemon will he encounter in the future? Read Pokemon Magic to find out! Rated K just in case!


Jamie awakened to the morning sun shining through the sides and bottom of his curtains. He opened them and looked around at Floaroma Town, his home, which was the same as always. He looked at his clock, it was 11:08 AM . That was about the time he always woke up at. Jamie loved Dragon, Grass, Fighting and Electric Pokemon and always has done. The reason for this is because when he was younger he watched a TV that used to air called 'Super Jack'. Super Jack, the main character, had 4 Pokemon. A Luxio, a Serpirior, a Hitmonchan and a shiny Garchomp. Super Jack was his role model.

Jamie was 13 as of today. He had green hair, like his father, but his was spiked side-ways, un-like his dad. Underneath his fringe he wore a violet purple coloured bandana. His shirt was light grey and he wore it under his dark green and violet purple Jacket with his dark grey jeans, which had 4 pockets. He had a black and bright purple rucksack which was hanging from Jamie's back by a strap of purple leather crossing over Jamie's chest from his shoulder to his hip. He was a fast dresser and quickly found his clothes, then put them on.

Once he was done dressing, he turned around to his Pokemon merchandise, and stopped to stare at his metal statue of an Arcanine running, with 4 Growlithes trotting at it's side. His father had given him that before he left to defeat the Pokemon League's new champion, Joseph. As Jamie looked away from it, he thought it was just going to be another boring day, but suddenly realised it was actually his birthday!

"I hope I get some decent presents this time..." he sighed with a very faint smile on his face. He started thinking back to his 10th birthday.

**FLASHBACK**

**3 YEARS EARLIER**

"Mum I'm 10 now, I can leave on my very own Pokemon adventure!"

"Uhm... Jamie... I have something bad to tell you. Professor Rowan has gone back to Kanto today so that means you and your friends can't go on a Pokemon adventure together..."

"But... I..."

**PRESENT**

The flashback was cut off due to the loud creaking of his door opening slowly, to reveal Jamie's mother standing at the doorway with the biggest smile he'd ever seen.

"Mum what's-"

"Come with me... I've been waiting for this moment for a long time..."

Jamie walked down to the bottom of the stairs with his mother. He looked into the corner of his living room, saw a man and stumbled back slightly.

"Hey there, son... how long's it been... about 3 years?" said the man

"Dad!" Beamed Jamie running towards the man giving him a huge hug

After 5 minutes of hugs, Jamie clambered off of his father, Blake.

Blake turned to his wife, Maria. "Is he ready?" he said

She nodded

Jamie looked at the two adults, excitement building up inside of him...

"Jamie, it's time for your Pokemon adventure!"

"Really!? YES!" Jamie's massive smile died down to a confused look in a second. "But if Rowan's not here, then how can I get my first Pokemon, Pokedex and Pokeballs?"

"I talked to Rowan whilst I was in Kanto and he gave me 5 Pokeballs, one lime green Sinnoh Pokedex and a Seal Case just for you!" said Blake handing Daikal his items. "When you need your trainer card, head over to the Pokemon Center and ask Nurse Joy for Rowan's number. When you have it, call him on the Monitor. They're in the back room of the building."

"Ok dad but where's my starter pokem-" Jamie was interrupted by a young boy's voice from the top of the stairs

"Happy birthday, Jamie!" laughed the boy. He was Jamie's brother, Harry.

Harry noticed Blake standing behind Jamie and his smile died down to a confused look, just like Jamie's did earlier. After a couple seconds he laughed and shouted "Daddy!"

Harry was only 8. The last time he saw his father in real life and not over some computer screen was when he was 5. He had a red, long sleeved shirt with a pattern on the front of it. His jeans were navy blue and he had black and white skater shoes. His hair was short, pointed and caramel brown.

Harry ran down the stairs and hugged Blake. After the huge reunion of the two, Jamie was about to finish his sentence when everybody started to talk again.

"G..guys I..I-" He couldn't get through to them "Gu-GUYS!"

Everybody stopped and looked at him

"What about my starter Pokemon?"

"Oh yes, how could I forget?!" laughed Blake

He pulled out a pure white Pokeball with a red rim.

"Rowan didn't have any Pokemon to give away so I had to capture one myself from Hoenn when I flew past there on the way back to Sinnoh"

Blake threw the ball to Jamie, who caught it.

"This isn't a normal Pokeball..." said Jamie

"No, it's a premier ball" replied his dad "It's a special coloured Pokeball for a special coloured Pokemon" he laughed

Jamie looked confused but after being signaled to send the Pokemon out of the ball, he smiled and pressed the button in the middle of the Pokeball.

A white shape appeared in front of them revealing a light green Treecko with a white underbelly, light red tail and bright yellow eyes.

**_iMagic: I'm going to end the story there for today, please let me know if you like it so far, I just had to get past the boring introduction part! Pokemon battles on the way soon so stay tuned for more stories of Jamie and his adventures. Thanks for reading and go check out my YouTube channel CtrlAltPlayGames at CtrlAltPlayGames and PLEASE subscribe! Bye!_**


End file.
